People have many options when selecting a source and forum to access media. Media content may be received by a broadcast (streaming, cable, over-the-air), via a live performance, or by playing an owned copy of the media content (physical medium or digital recording). Each of these sources may be conducive to one or more forums, such as a private residence, a concert hall, etc. Further, each of these sources has advantages and disadvantages for a recipient. For example, some sources or means of distribution do not allow you to alter a playlist (e.g. over-the-air), while other sources are not favorable to sharing of the media content because of physical barriers (e.g., physically owned copies).
People often enjoy experiencing the media with other people, such as at a movie theater, concert, or at other possible forums. These events are enjoyable because attendees can discuss the media and sensory experience with other similarly situated people. People may experience similar levels of enjoyment at home when watching videos or listening to music with other people. Besides the enjoyment of the media content of the videos and/or music, the discussion amongst attendees can be an important and enjoyable aspect of a person's overall experience. However, people often experience these forms of media in isolation of others and thus lack the discussion and social aspects that can add to one's experience.
One advantage of discussion with others is an ability to learn about new and related media content of interest. For example, when watching a movie, a friend may tell you that the movie reminds her of a previous movie that she saw last year. If you like the current movie, you may consider renting the previous movie next week, thereby adding to your enjoyment of the original experience (albeit retrospectively). In the same context, movie theaters typically run trailers that precede a feature movie, which are often selected based on the feature movie and are used to educate people about other movies they may enjoy. Again, many people enjoy these trailers and believe they add to the overall enjoyment of a particular media experience.